


Whisk Away Your Heartsigh

by jellyyscribs



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyyscribs/pseuds/jellyyscribs
Summary: With Cullen in a position of vulnerability, Alistair is there to provide: cuddles, comfort, and caboodles. (the 3 C’s!)
Relationships: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 26





	Whisk Away Your Heartsigh

A moment of reprieve, or at least that’s what Alistair had intended when he walked across the ramparts and towards the Commander’s office, carrying a fresh loaf of bread in one hand, a small wheel of cheese, (Ferelden obviously– a bit of home for the both of them), and a fine Antivan wine tucked under his arm. But he immediately knew things were slightly amiss when Cullen didn’t respond to his soft knock against the door, but instead he heard a clatter as what sounded like a blade fell to the floor, and swearing. Easing the door open with his shoulder Alistair saw Cullen leaning over his desk, arms taut, and his head bowed low. The sword in question remained on the floor, Cullen apparently too haggard to retrieve it and put it in its rightful place. To an untrained eye perhaps, Cullen on the whole seemed fine, just a little overworked, but Alistair knew better and saw the telltale signs.

Cullen’s breathing was a bit more laboured, though he tried to hide it well, and Alistair could see the small twitches in Cullen’s arms, easily dismissed as tension but as Alistair got closer to him, he could see the small beads of sweat forming at Cullen’s temple. Setting down everything he was carrying, Alistair leaned a hip against the desk to face Cullen, he crossed his arms, making a show that he was carefully inspecting Cullen’s state. Cullen hadn’t moved the entire time since Alistair stepped foot in his office, simply allowing the Warden his visual examination.

Once Alistair had given Cullen a proper once-over, worry creeped into his brow. Uncrossing his arms, Alistair brought one hand up to gently cup Cullen’s face, his thumb sweeping away some of the sweat that threatened to fall from its pool at the temple.

Finally Alistair broke the silence, “Rough day?”

“To say the least.” Cullen managed a weak chuckle before lowering his head even further. It must be a particularly bad bout of withdrawal that he was in enough pain that he would try to hide it even from Alistar. “You know I’d never resent you for leaving the Templars when you did, but some days… You’re lucky to have never gotten that first draught.”

Alistair then took both his hands to cradle Cullen’s face gently. “Then we would be suffering fools together, and how would I look after you then.” Alistair placed his lips against Cullen’s forehead in a gentle caress. 

“To be honest I did come here with intentions of taking care of you in another manner, but no matter, I’ll gladly take whatever of your time I can get before I have to head out to Weisshaupt.” Alistair spoke in soft tones as to not aggravate the migraine Cullen must be going through at the moment.

Cullen groaned in response. Whether that groan was due to accumulating pain from his current predicament or to Alistair’s words, even the Warden was a little unsure, but he suspected it was a little bit of both.

“I doubt I’d be very good company at the moment.” Cullen finally managed to reply.

Smirking, Alistair trailed his hands from Cullen’s face, and down his arms, fingers lightly following against where the veins with be, until his own hands covered Cullen’s in their final destination.

“Nonsense.” Alistair said to fill the silence. “On the contrary now you have no choice but to listen to whatever I so choose to prattle on about. But you’re no good to me standing at this desk.” Alistair then let his voice drop into something softer once again, letting the concern he felt for Cullen ebb into it. “Can you move?”

Alistair saw the slightest of nods coming from Cullen’s head. “Moving isn’t the easiest of tasks right now but I’ll manage. At first when I felt the symptoms begin, I thought I would go through some drills, keeping my mind on the movement of the blade instead of the fire prickling throughout me but today seems to be especially malevolent.” Cullen allowed himself a full body shudder, displaying the agitation currently wracking his body.

“Well that explains the sword on the ground, but we can worry about that later, you need to rest, preferably lying down.” Alistair said, carefully pulling away from Cullen before assisting the Commander upright and away from the desk.

Cullen made a small grunting sound as he stood upright, and Alistair was quick enough to wrap his arms around Cullen for support. Cullen sighed and let his head drop onto Alistair’s shoulder for a moment, steeling himself.

“Hey, you’ve got this.” Alistair consoled, brushing stray hairs off of Cullen’s face with his fingers. Cullen only grumbled but it sounded less irritated than his sigh mere seconds ago. Alistair indulged himself in a small smile, Cullen’s weakness for having his hair combed always came through for Alistair, especially through the rougher patches, not unlike their current one.

“Besides,” Alistair continued, “You’re the one who chose the office with an overhead loft. That’s entirely your own fault.”

Alistair could feel the slight twitch of Cullen’s lips against his collarbone, much to Alistair’s relief.

“I don’t see you complaining when the privacy of it is beneficial to you.” Cullen retorted.

Alistair laughed, but still careful as to not jostle the Commander. “Oh! You’ve got me there!”

He placed a tender kiss to Cullen’s temple and gave him an encouraging nudge to his side. “Let’s go Commander, you’ll feel better once you’re in bed.”

Cullen snorted but began to extract himself out of Alistair’s arms and towards the ladder. “Is that a proposition, Warden?”

Alistair stayed close behind Cullen as he trekked towards the loft in case he was needed again, but grinned all the same. “Typically, yes. But the wine won’t go bad, so we’ll have use for it another day.”

Before ascending the ladder Cullen turned his head to face Alistair. “I– I’m sorry for ruining our afternoon together.”

Shaking his head Alistair was quick to decline any such apologies. “Don’t.” Alistair then gave an encouraging grin and pretended not to notice the grip Cullen had on the ladder, knuckles turning white, he’d use the last of his strength to climb it. “We always said we’d be there for one another when we’re able, and I meant it.”

Cullen turned away, cheeks looking a little more flushed as he nodded and began to climb the ladder.

\- - -

When they finally made it to Cullen’s bed Alistair helped Cullen remove his armour until he was down to just a loose tunic and his breeches and then they arranged themselves into a familiar position. Alistair was sitting mostly upright on the bed, while Cullen was laying down, most of his body on top of Alistair. It allowed Cullen to have his head in Alistair’s lap. Cullen closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, feeling the careful touch of Alistair’s fingers in his hair with one hand, and the other arm wrapped firmly around his chest, solid and strong. Occasionally the hand not in Cullen’s hair would caress him across the arms or down his sides, but would always return to hold him in the closest thing to a hug they could manage in their position. Cullen also listened to the sound of Alistair’s voice as he tried to relax. Alistair talked of inconsequential things, or told stories of the adventures he had away on warden business. He couldn’t tell stories like Varric or Leliana but the vibrations in his chest from his voice put Cullen at ease. The deep Ferelden accent was the closest Cullen came to describing as ‘home’ and before he knew it, Cullen had fallen asleep to Alistair’s touches and voice, knowing that he was safe and well looked after.

A long nap later Cullen groggily blinked his eyes open, his body still felt heavy from his withdrawal, but the rest had helped significantly in reducing most of the pain and anxiety he was suffering mere hours ago. Just above him he heard a soft snore, and smiled indulgently to himself. Alistair had also fallen asleep it seemed, but his arms were still wrapped around Cullen protectively and Cullen felt a warmth flow through him that was neither from his withdrawal symptoms or from Alistair’s body heat though Alistair did tend to radiate quite a bit of heat, to which Cullen occasionally teased him about; it was probably a warden-thing with darkspawn blood coursing through his veins, and while that worried Cullen often, there was also still a hole in the roof of Cullen’s loft and the extra heat wasn’t a terrible thing. Especially when they found themselves in moments such as this.

Cullen attempted to shift and extract himself out of Alistair’s arms, to test his limits post withdrawal, but his movement caused Alistair’s arms to hold onto him tighter as the man slightly above him made a noise of protest.

“For once in your life take the day off.” Alistair started. “Plus I’m really comfortable here and you wouldn’t want to ruin this for me, would you?”

Cullen scoffed. “Perish the thought.”

Alistair gave a mock affronted sound as he carefully maneuvered himself down the bed so he was lying next to Cullen, face to face. Alistair wrapped his arms around Cullen once again and gave Cullen a goofy grin. Cullen would be a liar if he said it wasn’t one of his favourite of Alistair’s expressions and it always managed to put a smile on his face. Cullen wriggled closer to Alistair, nudging one of his legs between Alistair’s. One arms was tucked securely under Alistair’s torso, but his other arm was free which let him trail his hand up Alistair’s chest before finding place cradling his face.

“Thank you.” Cullen whispered.

Alistair tried to shake his head but Cullen’s hand was holding it still. “I don’t know what you’re thanking me for. I haven’t particularly done anything that warrants gratitude. Now, if I ever come across a baby griffon and brought it back to Skyhold for you, then you can thank me. Or at the very least let me brag at how great I was in getting it.”

Cullen laughed. “Duly noted.” His thumb grazed across Alistair’s cheekbone before gently padding on his lower lip.

Alistair took the invitation for what it was and leaned in to close the distance between them, his lips claiming Cullen’s like they had many times before. Cullen sighed into the kiss, letting his lips part so his own tongue could chase after Alistair’s, and Alistair gave an approving moan in response. Often times when things would get heated between them, there was more passion to their actions, tongue and teeth, but Cullen noted that Alistair was being careful this time. There was still passion, but there was a startling amount of tenderness to it too, soft lips and gentle tongue.

Cullen pulled away still panting lightly for air, that was an effect Alistair would always leave on him, and started, “Alistair, I want…” To put everything into words as to what he wanted was difficult, even now. He body was still wracked from his earlier withdrawal, muscles tense, and a migraine just lingering at his peripheral but his body was flush, warm, and he needed Alistair. He knew Alistair would be off soon, and away from him for Maker knows how long this time, and he didn’t want their last time together to be one where Cullen was inutile.

But Alistair placed his lips against Cullen’s firmly to keep him quiet. “Let me have this. I want to take care of you.” And this time as Alistair kissed Cullen his hands slowly pulled at Cullen’s tunic encouraging him to shimmy it off.

Cullen raised a brow but did as requested, breaking away from Alistair only to pull the damned shirt off. As Cullen leaned in again to return to Alistair, Alistair smirked and gently shoved Cullen onto his front and before Cullen could roll over to question his lover as to what he had planned, Alistair trapped Cullen down straddling himself across Cullen’s thighs. Cullen had managed to get so far as to raise his head and open his mouth with the beginnings of a query, but before any words left Cullen’s lips, Alistair’s hands were working away the tension in Cullen’s muscles particularly around the neck and shoulders, and Cullen couldn’t be blamed for the moan that escaped him then.

“Oh that was absolutely sinful, feel free to make that sound again.” Alistair commented as he placed a rather wet kiss in the juncture between Cullen’s neck and shoulders, where his hands had just been and Cullen could hear the smirk in his voice, but decidedly chose not to look, instead letting his face drop into the pillow to simply enjoy the massage he was receiving.

Alistair’s hands worked smoothly from Cullen’s neck to his shoulders, down his back and his sides. Cullen was feeling far better than he had in ages. Just as Alistair was finishing up kneading away the knots in his lower back, he placed another kiss right in the dimple of his lower back. Of all the kisses Alistair had been trailing along his skin, following the massage, this one felt the most heated and Cullen took in a breath of anticipation. Alistair’s lips still lingered against Cullen’s skin, and he could feel Alistair’s chuckle reverberate against him.

Distracted by the chuckle, Cullen almost didn’t realize that Alistair was toying with the waistband of his breeches and slowly pulling them down, the trail of hot kisses still following Alistair’s wandering hands. Cullen’s body may have still been worn from earlier but the massage had relaxed him considerably, and his body was taking notice of the very attractive man whose hands had been all over him. A slow heat was beginning in his lower abdomen and suddenly Cullen was craving a lot more than just meandering hands and a warm press of lips. He shifted up slightly to make his intent clear, but Alistair only squeezed his rear instead in reprimand.

“Patience.” Alistair told him, leaning forward and whispering hotly by Cullen’s ear. “I’m not done with you yet, and trust me, you’ll be fully sated when I’m through with you.”

Cullen nearly whined in response but Alistair’s hands were still teasing out the stresses from his body; this time Alistair shimmied himself down the bed to work his way up from Cullen’s calves back up to his posterior. By the time Alistair had made it up to massaging Cullen’s thighs, inching closer and closer to other parts of Cullen that were demanding attention, Cullen was starting to feel slightly impatient. Also with the way Alistair was currently straddling him, he could tell he wasn’t the only one left wanting. He lifted his hips again and let the moan that Alistair seemed to enjoy so much and smirked to himself when he felt Alistair’s hands stop. He had gotten the man’s attention.

“Maker’s breath, you’re going to be my death, you are aware of that aren’t you.” Alistair breathed out.

“Hopefully not too soon, I have need for you yet.” Cullen was quick to reply, his smirk only getting wider.

Alistair grinned as well before climbing off of Cullen and the bed to grab the small vial of oil on the nearby dresser. Cullen could also hear Alistair removing his own clothes while he was up and when Alistair returned to the bed they both let out a hiss of pleasure at the long awaited skin-on-skin contact.

Before Alistair even started with the oil he leaned forward to capture Cullen’s lips in a filthy kiss full of need, leaving both of them panting for air by the end of it. Then Alistair sat back up still straddling himself across Cullen’s legs. He drizzled the oil across Cullen’s thighs and began to massage them once again, spreading the slick oil to the inside of his thighs, up his balls, to which Cullen gave a small groan to when Alistair cupped them gently. And Cullen finally lost all his breath when Alistair’s oil slicked hands finally wrapped around his cock, applying light pressure as he gave Cullen a few good strokes. When Alistair’s hands left him, Cullen huffed and bucked his hips impatiently. Alistair placated him with a few kisses behind the ear and down his neck.

“I promised I’d take care of you didn’t I.” Alistair explained, and Cullen raised his head just enough to watch Alistair slick his own cock, appreciating the show for what it was. “Though believe me, it’s no hardship on my part.”

Cullen would have laughed but he was too far gone and only had one thing occupying his mind now. He attempted to raise his hips again but Alistair pinned him down by the hips, and his knees were holding Cullen’s legs together. Cullen’s breath hitched in anticipation just as Alistair’s erection slipped between his thighs. Alistair grunted his pleasure with each thrust between Cullen’s thighs while Cullen was mostly silent focusing on the pleasure he was receiving each time Alistair’s cock would brush against his balls and along his cock. Between the pressure of the bed and Alistair’s ministrations, Cullen wasn’t going to last much longer, the heat had been building up in him before Alistair had gotten the oil.

  
  
Alistair had been so careful, so tender, with him all afternoon, Cullen’s body was definitely responding with its appreciation. But Alistair wasn’t done with Cullen yet it seemed. Alistair poured a little oil over Cullen’s backside, and one of Alistair’s seeking hands left Cullen’s hips to play with his well toned mounds of muscle instead. They were both warriors and appreciated just how fit one another was, while Cullen spent most of his time admiring and lavishing Alistair’s broad chest, Alistair could never keep his hands away from Cullen’s flank. A thumb gently padded at Cullen’s tight ring of muscle and that was all Cullen needed to push him over the edge. He let out a stuttering breath as he pulled at the sheets around him, spilling his climax out along with every last bit of astriction he still had within him. His body went limp into the bed but he held his thighs ever closer together to encourage Alistair, who had begun to push even faster into the tight space, and was leaving haphazard kisses all around Cullen’s back. He was close and Cullen knew it, so he held his thighs tight, and one of his hands let go of the sheets to find its way to one of Alistair’s hands that worked it’s way up near him to give him more leverage as his thrusts became more erratic. Cullen linked his fingers with Alistair’s the silent thank you- I love you all but said, and within a couple more strokes Alistair had found his own release as he slumped forward, his forehead resting against Cullen’s shoulder blades as he regained his breath.

Before Alistair rolled off of Cullen, his lips put a lingering kiss onto Cullen’s back. They both knew what it was for. A reminder of what they were to each other, and that even though Alistair would be off soon, they’d have much to be grateful for, and they would have something to look forward to, that’s what they were fighting for after all.

As Alistair finally rolled off of Cullen, he pulled the man with him, away from the evidence of their latest coupling. They would clean it in the morning but for now they simply basked in the afterglow.

“I’d say the Commander of the Inquisition will make a full recovery after some more rest and a good dinner.” Alistair stated.

Cullen rolled his eyes at the bravado in Alistair’s voice but smiled nonetheless. “What would a Grey Warden know. But yes, I think you may be right this time.” Cullen conceded and placed an appreciative kiss to the underside of Alistair’s jaw as he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist.

Alistair’s own arms responded in like and they let their eyes close only to wake in time for a late dinner, with many of their stresses alleviated.


End file.
